There is no effective therapy for metastatic renal cell carcinoma (MRCC). F31 is a murine monoclonal antibody (mAB) specific for renal cancer cells. This mAb actibely fixes complement and is cytotoxic to human RCC in vitro. The purpose of the study is to determine the MTD in patients with mRCC and to determine any preliminary anti-tumor effects. Progress report and summary of findings: two patients entered the study in this period. A total of 5 patients have been studied under this protocol to date; three at the first dose level of 5 mg/m2/day X 5 and 2 at dose level of 10mg/m2/day X5. There has been no toxicity and no side effects from the treatment. One patient died, due to extensive disease 5 weeks after treatment.